1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of anatomical support braces and more particularly to a knee brace for post operative care with symmetrical lateral adjustment of brace size for anterior attachment.
2. Background
Surgery for repair of ligament or other injury to human knees is very common. For optimum post operative rehabilitation of the knee bracing to provide support for the healing knee while allowing nominal flexure of the knee is needed. Numerous bracing or support systems have been developed which are adapted specifically for supporting the knee while allowing bending for substantially normal walking motion. However, to properly adjust the support system to individual human legs with a wide variety of lateral, longitudinal and circumferential sizes while providing a secure attachment to avoid slippage is a challenge. Additionally, adjustment of the brace without undue manipulation of the patient's knee, which may be painful immediately after surgery, is often difficult.
It is therefore desirable to provide a post operative knee brace which can be anteriorly fitted and adjusted for lateral sizing with simplified symmetrical adjustment. It is further desirable that the post operative knee brace incorporate rapidly and easily adjustable tensioning for securing straps encircling the leg.